Mistletoe
by su22
Summary: Sakura wants to get a kiss from someone.  But for some reason she keeps getting blocked.  Is it on purpose?  What is it that he keeps having to tell her but keeps forgeting?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakashi was standing in the back of a room that wasn't being used at the moment there were quite a few people at this little Christmas party. He could see the few people in the room in front of him.

Everyone of the males were dressed in there usual ninja dress of uniform. For some reason the female kunoichi decided to dress up.

Kakashi didn't really see the point of dressing up.

As he was thinking this a blur of pink hair which was his former student Sakura, in a black dress that had a V neck cut that came to the top of her knees and heels came rushing at him.

"Save me!" Sakura shouted and immediately ducked in back of Kakashi.

Genma and Naruto were close behind with mistletoe above there heads.

"Get back here Sakura." Genma called out.

"Come on Sakura one kiss." Naruto whined out.

"Get away from me." Sakura called back.

Kakashi rolled his eye, "Why are you involving me in your little dispute Sakura?"

"It's not a dispute it's a catastrophe or a mini hell!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at Genma and Naruto, "Can you guys just leave her alone for an hour?"

Genma looked away, "Hey Naruto, look there goes Ino!" He quickly took off after his next victim with Naruto following closely at his heels.

"Those bastards!" Sakura cried out, "How dare they go after Ino!"

Kakashi turned and looked at Sakura, "I don't get it; first you want to get rid of them now you want them back?"

Sakura blushed heavily and looked away, "It's not that. It's just that they went after Ino."

"Does this have something to do with her being your rival?"

"Hell yes it does!" She had her fist up and her eyes were shining.

Kakashi shrugged, "You really shouldn't let it bother you. You should really try and ignore it."

Sakura looked up at him, "Is that how you handle everything you come across? Doesn't anything bother you?"

Kakashi shrugged again and looked away, "I really don't know."

Sakura frowned and narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him, "Your doing it right now aren't you."

Kakashi put a hand in back of his head and scratched giving her a happy eye crease, "What were we talking about?"

Sakura smiled, "We were talking about how much of an annoying bastard you can be!"

"Don't be so cruel Sakura or I'll send you back to fight off the wolves I so graciously saved you from." He gave her another happy eye crease and started to walk away.

Sakura immediately clutched onto his arm, "I don't think so and you are not leaving me there with them!"

Kakashi tried to pry her hands off his arm, "Sakura your being clingy."

"Sorry." Sakura said as she immediately let go of his arm. "So what do you think of the Christmas party so far?" Sakura asked as a way to start a conversation.

Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura wanted to hit him. She and Shizune went through a lot of trouble just to set this whole thing up.

"Did you try any of the food yet?"

"I'm on a diet."

Sakura's eye twitched, "Did you have anything to drink then?"

"I'm pretty sure Genma spiked whatever drink you have in here."

Sakura gave herself a mental note not to let Genma in to further parties without someone giving him a strip search in advance. She smiled deviously wondering if she could get either Ibiki or Yamato to do it, then she shuddered.

Kakashi looked over to see Sakura smile, "What are you smiling about?"

Sakura's smile widened as she looked up at him, "Oh nothing."

"Does it have something to do with me?"

Sakura looked away from him, "Maybe."

"Sakura…" Kakashi was beginning to say that whatever it was, she should give it up when she abruptly stopped him.

"Oh, look there goes Captain Yamato!" She went and chased after him not before she mumbled a thought of hers out loud, "I wouldn't mind getting him under some mistletoe."

Kakashi was unsettled at the very thought of Sakura kissing Yamato.

Kakashi had grown fond of Sakura through out the years. She was now a jounin in charge of mostly all of the hospital affairs and all at the age of nineteen, which was quite an accomplishment. She had saved many lives on S-rank missions. She was no longer his student but he could probably learn things from her now.

The very thought of her kissing someone else didn't sit well with him especially if it was one of his own former subordinates.

Kakashi looked at where Sakura was she was practically trying to grab at Yamato's arm to drag him over to some mistletoe which was situated at a close by door.

Kakashi walked over to where they were making sure he avoided being caught under the mistletoe.

He came to where Sakura and Yamato were he lifted his hand in his usual greeting, "Yo."

Yamato actually looked relieved, "Kakashi, good to see you."

Sakura looked slightly annoyed at Kakashi's sudden appearance.

"Sakura I forgot to tell you something earlier."

Sakura looked at him giving him a 'Tell me then go away!' type of look.

She smiled brightly up at him even though the words were ground out, "What would that be that you forgot?"

"Well," Kakashi started, he looked away hoping inspiration would hit him.

"Well, what?" Sakura ground out crossing her arms. He was wasting her precious time away from Yamato. She started to tap her foot in annoyance.

"You should really have that tic of yours looked at you know." Kakashi said suddenly.

Sakura stopped tapping her foot against the ground and stomped it, "It's not a tic to tap your foot." She waved her hand in an agitated fashion, "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, there was something important I had to tell you."

Yamato quickly left. He did not want to be there, he slipped away without Sakura noticing.

"You know what," Kakashi said, "I forgot."

Sakura spun around to find Yamato missing and then she spun back again to find Kakashi walking away.

Sakura immediately chased after Kakashi.

Kakashi was directly under the mistletoe when Sakura caught up.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Sakura ground out.

Kakashi looked up then looked back at her with a happy eye crease, "Nope."

Sakura looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above his head. Her eyes widened in surprise. She looked back at Kakashi and he was kissing her.

It was so quick Sakura didn't have time to react. He was there then he was gone. He was walking away toward the desert table.

She really couldn't figure out if that happened or not. Sakura quickly shook her head and made her way toward the restroom.

She quickly went to a sink and turned on the cold water. She ducked her head and put a hand in the cold water and started to touch the back of her neck with the wet hand.

For some reason when Kakashi left her standing under the mistletoe the room suddenly got hotter.


	2. Shall we side step

Chapter 2: Shall We Side Step

Sakura decided to play off the whole kiss as if it never happened with Kakashi. She walked out of the bathroom with a new confidence and determination to search for Yamato again.

What Sakura did not know was that she was being watched by Kakashi at that very moment.

Kakashi was leaning against a wall with one hand holding Icha Icha Violence and the other in his pocket. Kakashi smirked under his mask as he noticed a few strands of her hair were wet at the back of her neck.

Then he frowned as she seemed to spot Yamato standing near a punch bowl talking with Shizune. He snapped the book shut and shoved it back in his pouch.

Kakashi moved quickly and was blocking Sakura's way as she bumped into his chest.

Sakura looked up at the brick wall that was blocking her path. Kakashi looked down at her with mock surprise. As if to say 'What?'.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit then narrowed in annoyance, "Can't you walk somewhere else?"

"Um…" seemed to be the only intelligible thought he came up with.

Sakura tried to side step around Kakashi but he blocked her.

"Sakura…"

Sakura tried to side step him again and he blocked her again.

Sakura glared at him and said curtly, "Did you want something?"

Kakashi shoved both his hands in his pants pockets and shrugged looking at her, "It's not my fault you keep getting in my way."

"I keep getting in your way!" Sakura said flustered hardly believing what she was hearing.

Sakura tried to side step and he was blocking again.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" She seethed jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Sakura, I don't what you're talking about," He leaned down closer to Sakura and her eyes widened it was the reaction he was hoping for, "but I would appreciate it if you got out of my way."

Kakashi pulled his hands out of his pockets and placed them on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura was surprised at the warmth from his hands on her shoulders. She could feel herself getting goose bumps all up and down her arms.

Was he going to kiss her again? Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

Kakashi moved her to one side and walked away taking out his book Icha Icha Violence to read.

Sakura felt very confused and as though someone had splashed cold water on her.

What the hell had just happened!?

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask while looking in his book. He knew Sakura had two options. One to keep going after Yamato or two follow him and find out what his problem was. He was hoping it was the second.

Kakashi frowned if she went with the first option, he would have to make up an excuse to get her away from Yamato again. He started to think of anything he could say to her if she took that option.

Sakura looked towards Yamato he was still talking with Shizune. Sakura decided to wait a bit until he was alone. Right now she had to find out what was wrong with Kakashi, either he was acting weird or she was imagining it. Sakura spun around quickly and started to follow him, she had to find out.

Kakashi smiled as he heard Sakura's heels following after him. He turned around and Sakura bumped into his chest again.

"Really Sakura," Kakashi sighed in mock annoyance he crossed his arms with the Icha Icha Violence hanging off to the side, "You really have to stop getting in my way."

Sakura pulled back and rubbed her bruised forehead. She looked up at him and sniffed for any sign of alcohol and asked him point blank, "Are you drunk?"

Kakashi thought it was cute the way she tried to sniff at him like a blood-hound.

He gave her a happy eye crease, "Nope."

"Are you taking some type of drug that I should know about?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "You didn't try to down a bottle of Nyquil again did you?"

Kakashi sighed heavily, "That was one time, okay. Further more I would like to point out that I was very sick that day."

"You had a slight cough." Sakura jabbed him in the chest again and raised her eyebrows, "How is that very sick?"

Kakashi shrugged, "The bottle did say to take as many times as necessary."

Sakura crossed her arms, "In small doses. Not the whole thing. If you hate hospitals that much why didn't you come over and ask me to treat you?"

Why in the hell hadn't he thought of that before?

Kakashi shrugged and started to walk away, "It's cheaper."

Sakura followed after him, "You cheap-skate."

Kakashi stopped and looked up and he was underneath some more mistletoe he smiled again.

"So you would rather kill yourself then get a professional's opinion?" Sakura asked, as she stopped when he did so she wouldn't injure herself.

Kakashi turned and gave her a happy eye crease, "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer."

Kakashi leaned down and kissed her again. Only this time he let his mouth linger close to hers and said, "Maybe." in a sexy way that made her mind turn to mush. Then Kakashi walked away while holding up Icha Icha Violence in front of his face reading.

Sakura couldn't believe he had kissed her again! She was left dumbstruck.

What the hell did he mean by that 'Maybe' remark? She had forgotten what they had been talking about earlier.

Sakura quickly made her way back to the restroom. She poured more cold water in her hand and proceeded to get as much on the back of her neck as possible. Sakura wondered if she was getting sick.

This time the room had turned into an inferno.


	3. EmergencyOh Hell

Chapter 3: Emergency / Oh, Hell

As Sakura was still splashing cold water on the back of her neck the bathroom door opened. She looked up and tried to collect herself.

Sakura was not too thrilled by the person who entered the bathroom she gave an annoyed greeting to the new comer as her eyes narrowed, "Ino."

Ino walked into the bathroom with black heels and wearing a black dress that had a V neck cut. The dress came to mid-thigh on her. She had a small black purse that was hanging loosely on her shoulder. Her blonde hair was pulled back in its usual pony tail.

Ino smirked at Sakura in return, "I see you running after Kakashi quite a lot."

Sakura clenched her jaw as she said, "I don't what you're talking about."

Ino walked closer as she raised her eyebrows at Sakura, "Oh really?"

Sakura was not enjoying where Ino was trying to take this conversation of hers.

Ino then huffed at her, "Oh, come on Sakura!" Ino then smiled even more deviously and said bluntly, "Even I can tell you want to get in his pants."

Sakura blushed and then to narrowed her eyes at Ino she didn't know exactly what to say to her or that statement.

Ino continued talking to Sakura, "I saw you getting all frisky out there with Kakashi out there," Ino lifted a finger at her and wagged it back and forth as Sakura was about to protest, "and don't even try denying it."

"_Can we beat the shit out of her now?" Inner Sakura asked as she was repeatedly slamming her right fist into her left hand._

Sakura tried to calm herself by counting to ten.

One…

Two…

"So," Ino started to ask raising an eyebrow, "How long have you two been sleeping together?"

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Inner Sakura cried out._

Sakura grinded her teeth together, while trying to count again.

Three…

Four…

Five…

Ino kept talking as she moved closer so she could inspect herself in the mirror, "I mean it's not that I blame you or anything."

"_Oh, please let me hit her!" Inner Sakura was furious._

Six…

Seven…

"Hell I sure wouldn't mind sleeping with him he's got a nice ass." She put her purse on the counter and rummaged through it pulling out a tube of lipstick.

_Inner Sakura huffed in disgust "Yeah, you've gotten together with just about everyone else in the village!" then she pointed a finger at Ino and practically seethed at her, "You keep your grimy hands off Kakashi bitch."_

Eight…

Nine…

"Besides," Ino said applying lipstick to her lips and rubbing them together, "If you can get him under some mistletoe and get a kiss, there is sure of a good enough chance for me as well."

"_Oh, hell no, she just did not say that!" Inner Sakura cried._

Sakura's eye twitched. Sakura knew exactly what Ino was saying in that sentence which more or less was interpreted, 'Miss hopeless forehead girl only got a pity kiss and I'm going to try my luck because I'm better than you at getting what I want.'

Sakura did not like the image of Ino kissing Kakashi. Sakura clenched her jaw and her right fist as she stared at Ino in absolute fury.

Then the thought suddenly struck her. Why the hell was she letting this bother her so much? She wanted to go after Yamato. Didn't she? Sakura felt a little confused at the moment.

Ino turned on her heel and smiled, then left the bathroom.

Then another thought suddenly struck Sakura as her eyes widened in shock, "Oh, god if Ino had seen Kakashi kissing her, who else witnessed it as well?"

"_Well, what are we going to do?" Inner Sakura asked as she raised her hands in defeat._

Sakura had two choices, one find Kakashi and make sure Ino stayed away from him for the rest of the evening. The second was to ignore everything that had happened and enjoy herself at this party, while eventually getting a kiss from Yamato.

Sakura put her thumb nail in her mouth and tried to think of the best choice, each one of them had there appeal.

"_I nominate a third choice!" Inner Sakura suggested, "Let's just give Ino a good old fashion ass-kicking. She has definitely been asking for it, ever since she came in here!"_

Sakura was very tempted to go with the third choice. No matter how much Sakura looked at her choices her evening would be ruined one way or another.

She sighed heavily and pulled her thumb away from her mouth. She ran a hand through her short pink hair and looked at herself in the mirror.

Sakura made up her mind she knew exactly what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura came out of the bathroom, when she was approached by Lee with Gai following closely behind him.

Ever since Lee had turned eighteen he looked like an exact replica of Gai. Lee was just about the same height as Gai when he turned twenty about three months ago. There was a rumor going around the village saying that the two were really father and son.

Sakura smiled up at Lee.

"Sakura…" Lee said nervously then tears started streaming down his face as he said, "It's not true is it Sakura?" Lee lifted his arm up to cover his face.

Gai put a hand on his students shoulder tears streaming down his own face as well, "Sakura how could you break my adorable and lovable student's heart."

Sakura looked at Lee in surprise, "Is what not true?" she dreaded to know what the answer was.

Lee started crying even louder.

"It's okay Lee go ahead and ask her."

Lee sniffed loudly, "Did you really kiss Kakashi?" the tears stared to flow again.

Sakura's jaw dropped as the words slipped out of her mouth, "Oh, hell."

"So then it is true!" Lee practically shouted at her and cried some more.

Gai stepped in front of Sakura while he turned his back on her and hugged his crying student, "Its okay Lee, I understand." Gai tried to comfort his student by patting his back the tears streaming down his face as well.

"Oh, Gai-sensei!" Lee cried and the tears kept coming.

Kakashi watched and heard the whole thing while he was looking over the top of his book.

Kakashi could see Sakura's predicament, he wondered if he should let her stick it out.

Then Kakashi shuddered of all people for the annoying duo could bother, they could have come for him first instead of Sakura.

Kakashi made his decision he sighed and put his book back in his pouch.

Kakashi immediately went after Sakura. He grabbed her wrist and started to drag her with him.

Sakura had never been so relieved in all her life to be dragged away from the pair of crying men. She was curious to know why Kakashi was in such a hurry.

"Kakashi what are you…" Sakura tried to ask him what he was doing while she was being hauled off when he cut her off abruptly.

"It's an emergency Sakura." Kakashi said as he dragged her with him in his wake.

"Did something bad happen?" Sakura asked professionally concerned if there was an injured person at the party.

Kakashi got up to the desert table and dropped Sakura's wrist. The table was laden full of all sorts of pieces of cakes and pies, there were a stack of napkins on the table as well. Kakashi picked up a piece of strawberry cake that was on a plate with a fork punctured through it and handed it to her.

"Try a bite."

Sakura was grateful that Kakashi had gotten her away from Gai and Lee but was this really considered an emergency.

Sakura looked up at him not amused, "This was your big emergency?"

"Just try a bite." Kakashi said as he shoved the plate under her nose.

Sakura grabbed the plate before he could spill it down the front of her dress.

"Alright, Fine!" Sakura said as she took out the fork. She was really grateful to Kakashi though for getting her away from Gai and Lee.

"Thank you." Sakura said looking down as she blushed as she re-punctured the cake with her fork to get a piece to fall away.

Kakashi was confused what was she grateful for? It was just a piece of cake.

Kakashi's eye widened, "For what?"

Sakura looked down at her feet and blushed even harder, "For saving me again."

She put a good portion of it in her mouth and chewed slowly. She would try and show him how grateful.

"It tastes good right?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded her head and smiled while she swallowed. Then Sakura licked her lips in what she hoped was a slow and sensual way.

Kakashi was surprised at Sakura's reaction. He decided to play along.

Sakura put another piece of the cake in her mouth while still looking at him and chewed slowly smiling at him.

"So it doesn't taste funny to you at all then? Does it?" Kakashi asked her while grinning mischievously underneath his mask.

Sakura's eyes widened. Sakura could think of all the things Kakashi could have done to the piece of cake that was currently in her hands. She wanted to spit it back out even though she knew it wouldn't be lady-like. She picked up a napkin from the stack that was on the edge of the table and spat the cake into it and dropped it on her plate.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sakura demanded as she put the plate back on the table while still holding the fork in her right hand.

Kakashi shrugged, "I was just wondering. One of the women didn't think it tasted right." Kakashi looked away thoughtfully, "I thought it tasted fine," he shrugged again, "so I just wanted to get a third parties opinion on the matter."

Kakashi looked back at Sakura.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. She gripped her fork tightly in her hand. She was certain quite a few people had seen what she had done.

Sakura wondered how much trouble she would get in if she stabbed him with her fork.

Kakashi saw that Sakura was angry with him. Kakashi didn't know why she was so upset. He was just stating a fact to her.

Kakashi shrugged and walked away from Sakura.

Was Kakashi trying to make her look like an ass on purpose?

Sakura was so angry with Kakashi that in the heat of the moment she hurled her fork at him.

Sakura regretted it as soon as she threw the fork.

Kakashi turned and quickly grabbed the fork before it could hit him in the middle of his back. He stared at her wide eyed then he narrowed his eye at her.

If Sakura wanted to act like a brat he knew exactly what to do.

Sakura cringed. She knew it was a mistake to piss this man off. She wanted to run away but it seemed as though she was glued to the spot.

Oh, god what was Kakashi going to do to her?

Kakashi stalked back over to her and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to another room which was devoid of any other person. It was the very same room that he had saved her from Genma and Naruto.

He backed her against a wall and was hovering over her.

Sakura felt as though she was engulfed by the man as she stared at his chest and blushed heavily.

Oh, god what was he going to do to her? Was he going to kiss her again or was he going to kill her?

Kakashi tilted her chin up with his finger so she would look at him then he said in a low voice with a dangerous edge to it, "I don't care how old you are Sakura you're not to old to get a spanking!"

Sakura looked up at him her eyes wide, outraged she said, "You wouldn't dare!"

Kakashi smiled back at her, "Oh, I would dare and I would do it in front of everyone here."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Then the sudden thought struck her, he would do it. She knew him and if provoked he would spank her like a little naughty four year old child in front of everyone at this Christmas party.

Sakura looked down quickly and muttered, "I'm sorry."

She really didn't want to be embarrassed and especially in front of all those people.

Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying himself.

He nodded his head at Sakura as he agreed with her, "Well you should be sorry."

Sakura was having trouble breathing; Kakashi was standing to close in her comfort zone and was invading it probably not knowing how it was affecting her.

Kakashi couldn't resist himself. It seemed a shame to waste the moment. Kakashi was going to make sure Sakura forgot all about Yamato.

Kakashi pulled down his mask then put his hands in her soft short pink hair and leaned down and kissed Sakura. This time Kakashi was going to make sure he got a through kiss this time.

Sakura was surprised by Kakashi as her eyes slide shut enjoying the kiss. His lips were warm and pressed lightly against hers.

Kakashi pulled back briefly and said something to Sakura.

Sakura couldn't register what exactly he was saying.

Kakashi was kissing her again. His mouth was slanting over hers in a pleasant rhythm. His hands were in her hair as he tugged lightly.

Sakura opened her mouth and moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth to mate with her own.

Sakura reached out and put her arms around Kakashi's waist as a pleasurable sensation tingled its way up and down her spine causing the pit stomach of her stomach to catch on fire. Sakura's heart was pounding so hard and so fast she thought she was going to have heart failure and die in the middle of this kiss.

Sakura's mind was blown Kakashi was a damn good kisser.

She decided she should finally take some action of her own.

Kakashi thought it was nice that Sakura was being willing. When she started to kiss him back with the same fervor, he was surprised and aroused at her boldness. Kakashi could feel his heart pounding in his ears. For a split moment he thought he heard someone come into the room but decided it was his imagination because he did not want to stop.

Kakashi groaned into her mouth as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Kakashi pulled back so he could get some air he hadn't planned on taking the kiss this far or this long.

Sakura rubbed herself against Kakashi and the sudden bulge pressed at the juncture of her thighs.

That was when they both knew this had to stop. Sakura was the first to pull away and shove Kakashi back as she started gasping for air. Then the sudden thought hit her, "Oh, my god, I really wanted to..."

Kakashi was breathing heavily and looked at Sakura her lips were swollen from the kiss he had given her. He needed some space and right away. Kakashi knew if he didn't get away from her at this moment he would end up taking her right there on the floor with all those people in the very next room.

Kakashi pulled his mask up quickly and ran a hand through his silver hair, "I'm sorry Sakura."

Sakura didn't look at him she was still trying to regulate her breathing and her heartbeat as Kakashi left the room.

It was already too late. Someone had walked in on there passionate display of affection and had already left the room smirking to himself. He watched as Kakashi headed towards the restroom while he was sitting at his table grinning to himself.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom and went straight for the sink and turned on the cold water. Kakashi splashed his face and the back of his neck. He couldn't believe how close he came to losing his own control, he was surprised with himself.

Kakashi just wanted Sakura to stop chasing after Yamato. He was pretty sure he accomplished that successfully. Then it struck him he didn't want Sakura to be touched by anyone else except him.

Kakashi knew that he was going to have to stay away from Sakura for the rest of the evening. Kakashi was going to have to make sure he didn't get under any mistletoe, any time soon with Sakura.

He knew another kiss like the one he had given her in that room would lead to a disaster.

Kakashi hoped he could control himself for the rest of the evening.

It's to bad fate had other things in store.


	4. Questions and Answers

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far!**

**Goddess Psyche, ShipperTrish, 13Lucky13, Hentai-Goddess, In True Meanings, Kittel Kat, Saya522, SilverScarecrow, XxGaarasGurlxX, idBendOver4Kakashi, crimsonkunoichi13 and Maelynne Naveen**

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Sakura was still trying to catch her breathe in the room that Kakashi had left her in. Her heartbeat was still pounding rapidly against her chest while her back rested against the wall.

"_Wow!" Inner Sakura commented._

Sakura touched her lips gently. She closed her eyes as she remembered the kiss that Kakashi had given her just moments after he left. Sakura felt a slight shiver run up and down her spine.

"Oh, my god!" she thought to herself, "For that split second I was willing to… Then I would have been just as bad as Ino."

As soon as she thought of Ino's name she remembered the conversation in the bathroom Sakura clenched her hands into fists.

Sakura was going to make sure that Ino stayed far away from Kakashi as much as possible. Sakura sure as hell did not want Kakashi kissing Ino. Especially the way he had kissed her moments before.

Sakura smoothed down her hair as she walked out of the room searching for Kakashi.

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and pulled out his book Icha Icha Violence.

Sakura spotted Kakashi with his nose buried in his book. She scanned the whole room looking for Ino.

Yamato was still talking with Shizune but this time they were sitting down at a table and eating. Sakura stopped and stared at Yamato and wondered what would have happened if he had kissed her like Kakashi had.

Sakura quickly shook her head and resumed her scanning of the room looking for Ino.

Sakura spotted Ino. Ino spotted her as well.

Ino was standing near a table talking to Chouji who was currently cramming food into his mouth.

Ino spotted Kakashi and smirked. She immediately walked away from Chouji and headed straight toward Kakashi.

"_I don't think so!" Inner Sakura yelled._

Sakura started to walk as quickly as she could to get to Kakashi.

Ino started to pick up the pace as well.

Sakura was happy she got to Kakashi first.

"_Score!" Inner Sakura shouted as she stuck her tongue out at Ino._

"Um… Kakashi…" Sakura said as she looked down blushing.

Kakashi side stepped around her without missing a stride.

"_Oh, hell no!" Inner Sakura cried out, "Grab him!"_

Sakura spun on her heel a little too quickly. Sakura lurched forward towards the ground as she cried out, "Oh, no!"

Kakashi heard Sakura cry out in distress he turned to see Sakura falling. He grabbed her arm and tried to steady her.

When Sakura was standing upright again she quickly grabbed Kakashi's sleeves with her hands. She was going to make sure he didn't get away on her this time.

Kakashi looked down at her. He probably should have let her fall had he known she would latch onto him.

Sakura looked up at him and blushed heavily. Her heartbeat beat a little harder against her chest as she remembered the kiss he had given her moments before. She quickly diverted her eyes to stare at his chest.

Kakashi looked down at her, "Sakura, will you let me go."

Sakura shook her head at him slowly.

Had Sakura even heard what he had said?

"Sakura…" Kakashi started to say again.

Sakura looked up into his eye as a darker blush came to her cheeks her eyes were shining and her lips were slightly parted. It seemed as though time stood still for a moment. Kakashi couldn't seem to remember how to breathe.

Ino approached the two breaking the spell. She grabbed onto Kakashi's left arm batting her eyelashes at him and smiled, "Hey Kakashi."

Sakura was worried she wasn't experienced as Ino at seduction. Sakura knew it was going to be a loosing battle but she didn't want Kakashi to go with Ino.

Kakashi felt Sakura grip his sleeves even tighter he looked down at her and she looked back at him nervously. Sakura was really bothered by something.

Sakura tried to speak but she didn't know exactly what to say. Kakashi was looking down at her.

It was now or never. Sakura had to get Ino to back off.

Sakura leaned up and tried to kiss Kakashi's masked lips.

Ino suddenly tugged on Kakashi's arm seeing Sakura's intent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya smirked as he watched the little tug of war going on. He looked back down at his notebook and wrote as much of it down as he could.

Jiraiya looked back up towards Kakashi and Sakura. He frowned as he saw Sakura walk away from Kakashi.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura!? Get back in there!" He thought to himself, "Don't just stare at her Kakashi go get her!" as he finished with that thought it seemed as though Kakashi had heard him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stared at Sakura as she let go of him as though she was defeated. He thought about following Sakura but decided to leave her alone. Then he changed his mind.

Kakashi yanked his arm away from Ino and walked away. That nervous look Sakura gave him, had him wondering what she was so worried about.

Ino was pissed off. She couldn't believe that Kakashi had walked off on her. Kakashi had ignored her when most other men would have turned and talked with her. She decided to redouble her efforts after she got something from Genma.

Kakashi sighed as he thought to himself, "So much for trying to ignore Sakura for the rest of the evening."

Sakura sat down at an empty table she felt like an idiot.

What exactly was she hoping to achieve?

"_You're going to let Ino win?" Inner Sakura shouted at her, "Of all the stupid-ass things to do!"_

Sakura shrugged her shoulders in defeat as she put her head in her hands.

Kakashi sat down next to Sakura but she didn't even acknowledge that he was there.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and poked her in the shoulder with his finger, "So what's on your mind Sakura?"

Sakura looked up startled to see Kakashi sitting next to her.

When the hell had he sat down?

Sakura asked Kakashi, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I just wondered what was wrong."

Sakura looked down at the table and gave a half-hearted smile, "Nothing." She lied.

"If Sakura doesn't want to talk about then I'll just leave." Kakashi thought to himself.

Sakura was happy that Kakashi had followed her and sat down to talk instead of staying with Ino. She heard Kakashi try to get up and she immediately shot her arm out and grabbed his sleeve.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi with panic in her eyes as she pleaded with him in a whispered voice, "Please, don't go!"

Kakashi sat back down then Sakura released his sleeve. There seemed to be a long silence between them.

"Ino thinks you have a nice ass!" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

Kakashi chuckled a bit as he looked at Sakura, "What?"

Sakura blushed, "Please don't make me repeat it."

"That explains why I keep feeling as though I'm being stared at all the time."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really. Should it bother me Sakura?" Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Sakura as he watched her. Sakura was staring at the table top and gripping her hands tightly in a nervous sort of matter in her lap.

Sakura was suddenly struck with inspiration and she smiled.

Sakura was going to make sure that Kakashi avoided Ino like a black plague. "I just think you should know" Sakura leaned in and whispered, "Ino has a severe case of herpes."

_Inner Sakura screeched with delighted laughter rolling on the floor holding her gut, "Oh, my god! That is so ingenious!"_

Kakashi coughed into his fist trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't catch his breathe as he started to cough even more.

Sakura thought he was choking as she asked concerned, "You're not choking are you Kakashi?" Kakashi kept coughing in his fist as she asked, "Do you need me to do the Heimlich maneuver?"

Kakashi cough/laughed into his fist and shook his head as his other arm held his gut.

Sakura tried patting and rubbing his back, "Are you alright Kakashi."

Kakashi felt Sakura's hand on his back. He grabbed her wrist and removed it while trying to keep the laughter hidden from his voice, "I'm just fine."

Sakura smiled with relief as she looked down at the table.

Kakashi smiled looking down at Sakura she was better at making up excuses then he was.

He knew for a fact that Ino got around. Genma would always drone on and on about her. He was actually proud of Sakura for making a viable excuse which was believable.

Why hadn't he thought of saying that when she was going after Yamato? It was absolutely ingenious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya looked over at Kakashi and Sakura just when she caught his sleeve getting ready to leave.

He watched as Sakura blushed. Then he noticed she leaned in closer to him.

"That's right Sakura go in for the kill!" Jiraiya thought excitedly.

Then Kakashi seemed to have a sudden fit of coughing.

"What did you say Sakura you vixen you?" Jiraiya wondered as he smirked to himself.

He looked back down at his notebook and started writing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was still remembering the kiss Kakashi gave her moments before, "Um… Kakashi… About that kiss earlier" she looked up at him.

As soon as Kakashi heard Sakura say 'Um' he knew to pull out Icha Icha Violence. Kakashi started to read trying to ignore her presence. It was a little difficult though. For some reason he got the feeling that they were being watched by someone.

Kakashi looked over the top of his book and narrowed his eye as he looked for the pair of eyes that were watching them.

"Kakashi, I would appreciate it if you would talk to me."

Kakashi looked at her, "Sorry what were you saying?" he closed his book and put it back in his pouch giving Sakura his full attention.

Sakura looked down at the table, "It was nothing."

Kakashi sighed he knew something was really bothering Sakura, "If there's something you need to ask me then say it already."

"Do you like Ino?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at him and gripping her hands tightly in her lap.

"She's alright."

"That's not what I mean Kakashi." She said as she looked down at her lap.

"Well, what do you mean?"

Sakura gripped her hands tighter, "I mean, um… I mean." Sakura couldn't seem to ask him.

Kakashi decided to make it easier on her with one of his own questions, "Well, do you like Yamato?"

Sakura looked up at him wide-eyed and startled by that question.

Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched it was bothering the crap out of him.

"Well," Sakura started to say, "Yamato does have his good points you know."

Kakashi didn't like the fact that Yamato had good points to Sakura.

"First would be his generosity."

Kakashi suddenly hated Yamato for his generosity.

"Then his ability to command."

Kakashi thought Yamato's ability to command sucked.

Kakashi was getting sick of hearing of Yamato's good points, "So… Then do you like him?" he asked again.

Sakura answered Kakashi, "As a friend, yes."

Kakashi frowned underneath his mask that's not what he meant and he looked around the room once again. Whoever was staring at him and Sakura was really pissing him off.

"Would you consider having sex with Yamato, Sakura?" Kakashi didn't mean to say it out loud it just came out.

Sakura blushed heavily as she looked up at him in surprise and shock, "No!"

Sakura couldn't believe that Kakashi had just said that.

Kakashi looked at her green eyes with his lone onyx eye staring back at her.

Then Sakura whispered, "Would you have sex with Ino?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask, "And risk the chance of herpes!" he sounded absolutely appalled at the very suggestion.

Sakura smiled back glad that he wouldn't be going after Ino anytime soon.

_Inner Sakura pumped her fist in satisfaction._

Sakura looked at him and smiled as she tried to lean in closer to him.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at Sakura as leaned closer.

Kakashi wanted to kiss Sakura but he was still bothered by the fact that someone was watching them way too closely.

Kakashi pulled out his book so he would stop. Kakashi knew if he kissed her again he would want all of her.

Sakura frowned and leaned back in her chair. She must have interpreted the look in his eye wrong. She could swear he wanted to kiss her.

Maybe she was reading too much into it. Then she thought of that kiss earlier with Kakashi.

Sakura had to know something, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned a page in his book, "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura looked down at the table and blushed, "About that kiss earlier, what did it mean?"

Kakashi he dropped his book on his lap and looked at her surprised and wide-eyed, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi's only thought was it was a prelude to sex. He didn't think that would be the best answer to give her. He felt the sweat coming in bullets.

Sakura blushed and looked at him as she bit her bottom lip, "Do you like me Kakashi? Because I like you." She turned an even brighter shade of red as she said her last sentence and looked down.

Kakashi was stunned. He really didn't know what to say. He thought he was fond of Sakura. Now he was certain he wanted her all to himself.

Kakashi smiled, "I like you too Sakura."

"Will you kiss me again?" Sakura asked Kakashi in a whisper.

Kakashi was surprised by her bold question.

Kakashi could still feel those damn eyes staring at him.

"If I do," Kakashi said and leaned closer to Sakura. Her eyes were riveted on him as her breathing hitched, "we'll have to do it some where private."

Sakura knew exactly what Kakashi was implying.

Sakura couldn't breathe and it felt as though time had stopped once more.

Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched but he still leaned closer to Sakura.

That was when Ino came over and spoiled everything again.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	5. This is nice

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed Mistletoe so far! Thank you very much!**

**Goddess Psyche, ShipperTrish, 13Lucky13, Hentai-Goddess, In True Meanings, Kittel Kat, Saya522, SilverScarecrow, XxGaarasGurlxX, idBendOver4Kakashi, crimsonkunoichi13, Maelynne Naveen, RinRoxs4, JenKonoha, Mateba, silverstorm16, sarahtheweirdo, Angels Falls8, CrisscrossAnime, Angelusfaith, lil sakura haruno and Lexxy- hime**

Chapter 5: This is nice

Even though Ino ruined the kiss for Kakashi she gave him something better.

Kakashi was walking home with a very sulky and black eyed Sakura in the snow.

"You know it really wasn't worth it." Kakashi grinned to himself as he remembered the little cat fight.

Sakura smiled and laughed, "I was the victor though!"

Kakashi smiled and nodded his head, "Yes you were."

"Oh, god I love the snow." She said the sentence breathlessly as she smiled as she tried to change the subject.

Kakashi looked at her and his breathe was taken away. There were snow flakes in Sakura's hair and she walked ahead of him giggling as she put her hands in the air twirling in small circles.

"Don't you love the snow?" Sakura asked as she smiled at him.

Kakashi gave her a happy eye crease, "Yeah."

Sakura moved closer to him and twirled once again this time she slid on a patch of ice. She was falling face forward when Kakashi grabbed her from behind.

Sakura felt Kakashi's strong arms around her waist. Sakura couldn't keep her footing as she twisted around to face Kakashi and Kakashi ended up going down with her.

Kakashi landed on top of Sakura. Sakura laughed and smiled then her breathe caught in her throat as she stared up at Kakashi.

Kakashi was staring right into Sakura's green eyes with his lone onyx one.

"You're wet." Kakashi commented to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him, "What?"

Kakashi got up and pulled her up with him, "We'll go to my apartment its close by."

They came to Kakashi's apartment and climbed up the slippery stairs.

Kakashi pulled out the key to his apartment and noticed Sakura was shivering.

He opened the door quickly and ushered Sakura in.

Sakura was freezing her teeth were chattering as she said, "So cold."

Kakashi closed the door, "Wait here." Kakashi went to his room and grabbed the shuriken cover that was on top of his bed.

Sakura quickly took off her heels and waited for Kakashi to return.

Kakashi walked back to Sakura with it and put it around her, "Better?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head as she still shivered slightly as she pulled the blanket closer to her breathing in his scent deeply. Kakashi's scent was nice and masculine.

Kakashi led Sakura to his couch and she sat down as she hugged the blanket tighter to herself.

Kakashi sat down next to her, "So…"

Sakura blushed and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi smiled once more underneath his mask, "Don't be." Kakashi chuckled as he brought a fist to his mouth, "That was very interesting though."

Sakura chuckled a bit, "Yeah."

"That is one nasty black eye." Kakashi said as he looked at her swollen left eye.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Sakura asked as she looked at him as she tried to explain, "I need to look in the mirror so I can heal it." She pointed to her swollen eye just in case he forgot.

"Come on." Kakashi said as he got up and lead her to the bathroom.

The bathroom was off to the side of the bedroom.

Kakashi's bed was against the far wall and there was a huge window that was at the head. There was a dresser at the foot of the bed against the wall.

Sakura stared at the very neat and tidy room as she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he saw Sakura frown.

"I just thought…" Sakura started to say then shook her head, "Its nothing."

Kakashi was curious as he raised an eyebrow at her, "You thought what?"

Sakura headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror at her swollen eye, "Damn."

Kakashi leaned against the door frame of the bathroom crossing his arms in front of him as he asked again, "So, what exactly did you think Sakura?"

Sakura brought chakra to her right hand and proceeded to heal her eye while her left hand clutched onto the blanket wrapped around her.

"I just thought your room would have a huge book self with Icha Icha." Sakura said as she shrugged, "That's all."

Kakashi smiled at her and nodded, "If I told you where they were I'd have to kill you."

Sakura smiled, "Some how I don't doubt that."

Sakura finished healing her eye. "Well, guess I should go." Sakura said as she tried to give him back his blanket she sneezed.

"Not in those wet clothes your not." Kakashi said as he disappeared into his room.

Sakura blushed as she heard him open and shut drawers.

Kakashi came back with a sweatshirt and sweatpants and handed them to Sakura, "Here you go." He said.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she blushed and grabbed them out of his hands.

Kakashi kept his hand on Sakura's a little longer then necessary as he smiled at her, "You're welcome."

Sakura shut the door and quickly dressed in the clothes Kakashi gave her.

The sleeves on his sweatshirt came to the very tips of her fingers and the sweatpants came to a tilt on her hips.

Sakura opened the door and walked out with her wet dress in her hands.

Kakashi was putting the shuriken blanket back on his bed when Sakura came out of the bathroom. He turned and looked at her and he was glad he had his mask on he was certain his nose was trickling with blood. Sakura looked absolutely sexy in his clothes.

Sakura saw the look in Kakashi's eyes and she blushed heavily looking away, "Um… Where should I hang my dress?"

Kakashi blinked at her, "What?"

Sakura asked once more holding up her dress, "My dress where can it dry?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly and pointed towards his closet which was next to the bathroom.

Sakura looked in the direction his finger was pointing. There was a closet next to the bathroom.

"How did I miss this earlier?" she wondered to herself.

Sakura opened the closet and gaped at the piles of books that were stacked on the floor. Good lord the man must have had at least eighty of the Icha Icha novels in there.

Sakura picked a hanger off the rod and hung her dress up and closed the closet.

Sakura turned to comment on Kakashi and his books when she noticed he was not there.

Sakura walked out of his bedroom and walked into the main area. There was the couch and the coffee table that was in front of it.

Then she walked into the kitchen. Kakashi was in there heating a kettle over the stove and then he grabbed two cups from his cabinet he turned and looked at her asking, "Hot chocolate?" Kakashi opened up two packets of hot chocolate and put them in the cups.

"YES!" Sakura said enthusiastically while smiling at him as she sat down in a chair at his table.

Kakashi smiled back at her and sat down, "Can I ask you something?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "What do you want to know?"

"Were you more upset that Ino tried to kiss me or were you upset that she called you a virgin?"

Sakura blushed and looked down at the table as she shrugged her shoulders, "Both I guess."

Kakashi looked at her and sighed, "There is nothing wrong with being a virgin Sakura."

"It's not that." Sakura said blushing harder.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask as he thought, "So it was Ino trying to kiss me that set her off."

There was a piercing whistle and Kakashi got up and moved the kettle over and poured hot water into the two cups. He pulled out two spoons from his kitchen drawer and place one in each of the cups. He handed one to Sakura and sat back down in his chair.

Sakura looked down at her hot chocolate and swirled her spoon to even out the chocolate in her cup.

Kakashi did the same with his hot chocolate and smiled, "This is nice." He thought as he looked at Sakura.

He pulled down his mask and sipped his hot chocolate.

Sakura was just raising her cup to her lips when she looked at Kakashi. Her eyes widened, "I kissed that!" she thought excitedly.

_Inner Sakura stared with her mouth open and drooling, "Damn."_

Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled, "What's wrong?"

Sakura smiled back at him and blushed.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Sakura shook her head as she still stared at him.

"Do I have a chocolate mustache?"

Sakura shook her head still staring at him.

"Well, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he frowned he was getting self-conscious.

Sakura's smile widened, "Oh, god he's even sexier when he frowns." She thought.

"Wow." Sakura commented.

"What?"

"You're pretty." She smiled and chuckled to herself, "You're a pretty boy."

"What?" Kakashi asked as he chuckled at her.

"No wonder why you wear the mask."

"And why do you think that is Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his arms.

Sakura smiled, "Because I wouldn't have paid attention to you." Sakura shook her head and tried to restate it better, "No, I would have paid attention but I wouldn't have listened."

Kakashi smiled, "Oh, really."

Sakura nodded her head and looked down taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Sakura put the cup back down and gripped it tightly with both her hands. She was trying to get the heat to radiate into her hands.

Kakashi reached over and held her hands in his as he commented, "Your hands are freezing Sakura."

Sakura blushed heavily and looked at his hands as she felt a tingle start at the back of spine and shoot through out her whole body.

Sakura's hands were cold and yet they were soft to his touch. Kakashi gently rubbed Sakura's hands in his, admiring their softness.

Sakura pulled her hands away slowly as the sudden thought hit her, "Oh, my god! I think I'm falling in love with Kakashi."

"I should go." Sakura said as she got up from the table.

Kakashi got up to stop Sakura from leaving.

"Sakura…" he said as he stepped in front of Sakura before she could exit.

Sakura stared at his chest, "Yes, Kakashi?"

"Stay the night with me."

**Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Not Exactly Planned

**Thank you for all the reviews so far!**

**Goddess Psyche, ShipperTrish, 13Lucky13, Hentai-Goddess, In True Meanings, Kittel Kat, Saya522, SilverScarecrow, XxGaarasGurlxX, idBendOver4Kakashi, crimsonkunoichi13, Maelynne Naveen, RinRoxs4, JenKonoha, Mateba, silverstorm16, sarahtheweirdo, Angels Falls8, CrisscrossAnime, Angelusfaith, lil sakura haruno, Lexxy- hime, Leigh4, Evil's Worst Nightmare and Lindsay Knight**

Chapter 6: Not exactly planned

Kakashi hadn't planned for his night to go like this as he knocked on his bedroom door, "Sakura…"

"Stay out if you know what's good for you!" Sakura shouted from behind his closed bedroom door while smiling.

"This is my apartment though."

Sakura tried to reason with the insufferable man, "You can sleep on the couch."

"But it's my room and my bed."

Sakura thought it would be fair to remind him, "And I have a killer right hook."

"I'll be sleeping out here then. Good night Sakura."

There was a long silence as Kakashi stayed by the door to his bedroom frowning.

Kakashi called out again, "Sakura?"

"What is it now?" Sakura called back sounding irritated at his persistence. Sakura was trying as hard as she could to hold back the fit of giggles as she was facing the door.

Kakashi wracked his brains as he came up with, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Then go outside."

"It's to cold out there. I'll freeze my ass off."

"Not my problem then now is it!" Sakura called back as she smiled.

Kakashi tried again, "Can I at least get something out of my room?"

"Tell me what it is and I'll get it for you."

Sakura was good no matter what Kakashi came up at she came up with something better.

"Crap." Kakashi muttered to himself as he tried to think of a better excuse.

"What did you say?" Sakura called back.

"That punch to the head didn't rattle your brains did it?" Kakashi called back smiling.

Sakura mocked a gasp as she cried out, "How dare you!"

Sakura looked towards Kakashi's closet and grinned evilly.

Sakura went to the closet and opened it. Sakura then ripped off the tag to her dress.

Kakashi listened closely as he heard his closet door open, "Sakura!"

"I'm warning you Kakashi right now, you better behave yourself or your books get it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Sakura started to rip the tag in her hands in half.

Kakashi heard what sounded like paper ripping and shouted, "Okay, okay! Just please stop don't hurt my babies!"

Sakura couldn't hold her laughter in.

Kakashi heard Sakura laughing and turned the knob to his door. Sakura was standing by his open closet door and holding her stomach with one arm while doubled over laughing.

Kakashi deadpanned as he crossed his arms, "Very funny Sakura."

Sakura gasped out, "You considering your books as children is hilarious!" Sakura laughed some more.

Kakashi started to unzip his vest.

Sakura shouted at Kakashi, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Getting ready for bed."

"I don't think so!" Sakura shouted at him.

Kakashi sighed and dropped his vest to the floor as he tried to reason with her, "My bed is big enough for the both of us Sakura." Then he started to pull his sweatshirt over his head.

Sakura blushed heavily and suddenly found her feet to be very interesting.

Sakura's damn curiosity won out though. She looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi was now wearing a sleeveless shirt that was very form fitting the mask was attached to it.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at him.

Kakashi took off his forehead protector and threw it on top of his pile of clothes and looked up at Sakura.

Sakura was staring right at him and blushing heavily. Kakashi was surprised she didn't pass out yet or burst into flames.

Kakashi smiled and asked Sakura, "So how should we do this then?"

Sakura blushed even more, "Do what?"

Kakashi waved his hand toward the bed, "The sleeping arrangement of course."

"You get the couch and I'll get the bed."

"That's a bit unfair don't you think."

"Fine, I'll sleep under the covers you can sleep over them."

Not exactly what Kakashi had in mind but he would take it none the less.

Kakashi answered Sakura, "That sounds fine to me."

Sakura nodded and walked over to the bed and got underneath the covers.

Kakashi came over to the bed and sat down.

Sakura moved over closer to the wall trying to get away from Kakashi and the dip he made in the bed.

Kakashi sprawled out on the top of his bed.

"Keep to your side of the bed." Sakura growled at him.

Kakashi grinned and moved closer to Sakura, "This is my bed though Sakura."

Sakura elbowed him in the gut growling, "Back off."

"Sakura…" Kakashi reached over touched her lightly on her back.

Sakura moved to face him, "Stop that."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "What?"

Sakura huffed at him, "You're tickling me on purpose."

Kakashi smiled, "Oh, really." Kakashi started touching Sakura again.

Sakura started giggling, "Stop it!"

"Sorry what was that?"

"Stop it." Sakura was still laughing as she shoved at Kakashi playfully while causing him to fall off the bed.

Sakura looked down at Kakashi as he was sprawled on the floor trying to contain her giggles, "Are you okay Kakashi?"

"What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Kakashi grumbled to himself.

Sakura laughed and rolled back over in the bed.

Kakashi got back up and got back on his bed.

Sakura was still giggling.

"I should have you sleeping on the couch."

Sakura sat up and looked him trying not to smile, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi looked at her from his laid back position, "Doesn't sound as though you're sorry."

Sakura laid back down and grabbed his pillow placing it beneath her head, "You're right, I'm not." Sakura giggled some more as she closed her eyes.

"This is going to be one long night." Kakashi thought to himself.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	7. Sakura's Decision

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this Mistletoe so far!**

**Goddess Psyche, ShipperTrish, 13Lucky13, Hentai-Goddess, In True Meanings, Kittel Kat, Saya522, SilverScarecrow, XxGaarasGurlxX, idBendOver4Kakashi, crimsonkunoichi13, Maelynne Naveen, RinRoxs4, JenKonoha, Mateba, silverstorm16, sarahtheweirdo, Angels Falls8, CrisscrossAnime, Angelusfaith, lil sakura haruno, Lexxy- hime, Leigh4, Evil's Worst Nightmare, Lindsay Knight and nomanslandvicki**

Chapter 7: Sakura's decision

Kakashi was certain he was going to be black and blue all over by morning.

Sakura kept flopping over in the bed and smacking Kakashi with the back of her hand he also got a few elbows to his gut and on top of that she was kicking at him with her legs.

Sakura couldn't find a comfortable spot on the bed. She wasn't used to having someone else in the bed with her.

Kakashi decided to stop her movements before he found himself with a broken rib in the morning.

Kakashi put his arm around Sakura's waist and dragged her back to his front and put his leg over both of Sakura's to get her to stop.

Sakura stiffened a bit not sure what to do. She was so tired though from everything that had happened she decided to close her eyes.

Sakura finally relaxed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up a few minutes later with Kakashi's hand up her shirt and groping her breast. The man was accosting her in his sleep Sakura wanted to stay like this but she had to get him away.

Sakura pinched his arm. Kakashi tightened his hold.

Sakura pinched him again. He tightened his hold again and pulled her back closer to his front.

Sakura slapped his arm.

Kakashi moved his arm away, "Ouch!"

Sakura hissed, "Kakashi, I told you to behave yourself."

Sakura tried to elbow him but Kakashi caught her before she could hit him.

Kakashi smiled as he mumbled, "Sakura go to sleep."

Sakura wanted to smother Kakashi with his pillow.

Sakura mumbled to herself, "Jerk!"

"Something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura stiffened as she blushed heavily and rolled her eyes, "No, why would you say that?"

Kakashi stared at Sakura's back, "No reason."

They both didn't say anything for a while. Kakashi thought she had fallen asleep.

"Kakashi…"

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip trying to think of something to say to him.

Kakashi waited for Sakura to say something.

"Why did you ask me to stay the night?"

That wasn't exactly what Sakura wanted to ask but it was the best she could come up with on short notice.

Kakashi was stumped on that question, "Um…"

"Well?"

"Your clothes were wet."

Sakura felt disappointed, "Oh… So there wasn't any double meaning to that."

Kakashi propped himself on his elbow and quirked an eyebrow as he stared at her back, "What do you mean by a double meaning?"

Sakura could feel herself burning with embarrassment, "Well… I um…"

Kakashi smiled, he knew he was making Sakura uncomfortable, "You mean… You thought I was implying something else other than spending the night here?"

When Kakashi said it like that Sakura felt foolish.

Sakura turned around and faced him staring at his chest, "Was I wrong?"

Kakashi dropped his arm that he had propped himself up on and looked at the top of Sakura's head. Kakashi used his other hand and lifted her chin so that she would look at him.

Sakura looked at Kakashi her breathing hitched and her heart started to flutter.

Kakashi leaned his head closer to Sakura's, "What do you think?"

"Yes." Sakura said turning bright red and turned to face the wall, "I was wrong."

Kakashi was left speechless as he stared at her back.

What the hell happened? He thought he was doing well.

Sakura could feel her heart pounding against her chest. She put a hand over her heart trying to calm down.

"Um… Kakashi?"

"Yeah, Sakura."

Sakura blurted out, "Do I kiss okay?" Sakura put hand over her mouth and groaned she wanted to kick herself for saying something so stupid.

Kakashi couldn't stop himself from chuckling lightly.

Sakura growled, "You don't have to laugh at me."

Kakashi turned Sakura around and put a finger under her chin so she would look at him.

Sakura looked at Kakashi and his mask was down.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed Sakura lightly on the lips then pulled back, "On a scale from one to ten. I'd say you're a two."

Sakura gasped in shock, "You bastard!"

Kakashi leaned down trying to kiss her again.

Sakura tried to shove Kakashi off the bed.

Kakashi caught her wrists before she could shove him off, "Sakura…"

Sakura looked at him disgruntled and pursed her lips, "You're an ass!"

Kakashi leaned down and kissed her again sealing any other comments or names she might have for him.

Sakura was still pissed off that Kakashi had rated her as a two on a kissing scale. She would show him she was no two!

Sakura kissed Kakashi with everything she had as she put her arms around his neck.

Somehow the covers that were covering Sakura were gone and Kakashi was on top of her with his knee wedged between her legs.

Kakashi didn't want to stop but he did anyway he pried Sakura's arms off of his neck and rolled away.

Sakura was angry as she rolled on top of Kakashi straddling him. "Why did you stop?" She demanded as she tried to catch her breathe.

Kakashi looked up at Sakura, "We need to set some ground rules Sakura."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're a virgin Sakura."

Sakura blushed as she tried to avoid looking at him, "So…"

"If I do this with you I'll not want you only for this one night."

Sakura didn't understand what he was saying as she looked at him confused.

Kakashi sighed heavily as he tried to restate his sentence in a way she would understand, "I don't want to share you with anyone Sakura especially Yamato."

Sakura was still confused at what Kakashi was trying to say to her.

"Sakura…"

Sakura put her hand over Kakashi's mouth she was trying to keep the tears from coming her eyes, "I understand Kakashi," Sakura rolled off and away from Kakashi to face the wall as she tried to shut her eyes, "you don't want me. I get it!"

"Since when the hell did I say that?" Kakashi demanded as he spun her around to look at him.

"Damn it Sakura! I want you! I just don't want to share you with anyone else. Once you sleep with me you can't get your virginity back it's gone."

Sakura practically shouted at him, "You don't think, I didn't know that already!"

Kakashi sighed heavily and stroked her face with his hand gently, "Sakura, I just don't want you to feel as though you made a mistake."

Sakura's only thoughts were, "Oh, god I love Kakashi."

Sakura put her hand on top of Kakashi's hand that was on her face and smiled warmly at him, "I don't think it would be a mistake."

Sakura leaned closer to Kakashi and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Kakashi didn't need any further invitation than that as he settled his mouth on top of Sakura's in a passionate and demanding kiss.

**Please Keep Reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: …

Jiraiya stared at the darkened window to Kakashi's apartment trying to make out anything thing he could. He leaned as far as he could dare off of the tree branch while muttering and chuckling under his breath, "Research."

It wasn't helping that the lights were off that and the bitter wind was causing his face and hands to freeze.

Suddenly the lights were flicked on and Kakashi was staring into another room. Jiraiya was surprised that he ran out of the room at lightening speed.

"What the hell happened?" Jiraiya wondered as he leaned forward some more while dangerously teetering on the edge of the branch.

Kakashi ran back in the room with a glass in his hands filled with some sort of liquid in it.

Jiraiya leaned farther he couldn't tell what color the liquid was it looked clear and then it looked white.

Jiraiya lost his footing and the branch he was holding onto to balance himself snapped as he fell to the ground of snow with a loud thump and a shout mingled with a groan, "God damn it!"

Jiraiya brushed himself off a bit and decided that he being a love doctor should help the couple out with there little romance while getting as much information as he could from a certain copy ninja. That and he wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible his back was all wet after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Kakashi was going to make his next move on Sakura she suddenly groaned. Sakura's eyebrows knit together and then she groaned again sounding like a pained animal as though it is wounded.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Kakashi asked Sakura as he looked down at her. It looked like she ducked her head in a pot of flower her face was so white then it turned a shade of light yellowish green.

Sakura shoved Kakashi off of her as she could taste the strawberry cake in her mouth once more and bolted straight for the bathroom as she felt another wave of pain hit her stomach. She knew what was coming next she just hoped she could make it in time.

Kakashi flicked on the lights he didn't understand what was wrong with Sakura one minute there kissing and getting ready to… then the next second she was turning colors and running away.

Kakashi walked over to the bathroom door which Sakura had left open in her slight panic. Kakashi thought Sakura was having a slight panic attack.

Sakura was down on the floor of his tiled bathroom floor and then he watched as she threw up.

Kakashi ran out of the bathroom and straight to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and ran to the sink and filled it with water and made his way as quickly as he could back to Sakura.

Sakura was now certain that if death by embarrassment was possible she was hoping it would come quickly to get her.

Kakashi came back and handed her the glass of water and tried to rub her back.

Sakura said in a weak sort of voice as she tried to take a sip of the water, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi was still rubbing her back, "Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded as she took another sip of the water Kakashi had given her, "Thank you."

Kakashi nodded and kept rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

Sakura wanted to fall asleep right then and there the atmosphere was so quiet. It was nice and yet a little unnerving to Sakura.

Sakura smiled and looked at Kakashi, "I guess that cake did taste a little funny."

Kakashi broke into a smile and put his hand on her cheek, "You certainly are a trooper Sakura."

Sakura felt another wave of nausea, "Oh, god!" she groaned and faced the toilet once more, Kakashi's hand slipped from her face as he started to rub her back again.

Sakura's wave nausea passed, when there was a sudden knocking on the door to Kakashi's apartment.

"Damn it!" Kakashi lamented but he refused to move from his spot.

"Aren't you going to get the door?"

"They can wait."

Sakura shrugged slightly and smiled at Kakashi.

The knocking soon became louder.

"What if it's from the Hokage?"

Kakashi said as he got up, "Then it better be damn well important." Kakashi was halfway to the bathroom door when he turned, "Will you be alright?"

Sakura looked up at him from her position and smiled as she saw the concern in his face. She had never been able to see Kakashi's emotions because he always wore that damn mask all the time. The only way she knew if Kakashi was concerned over a matter he would get really silent and would help out as much as he could. It warmed her heart that he was actually worried about her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Sakura tried to reassure him by taking another sip of water, "I'll be here when you get back."

Kakashi smiled back at her and as soon as he turned his back he scowled. He pulled up his mask and was about to give whoever it was on the other side of the door a good pounding. He grumbled to himself and reached the door and yanked it open nearly ripping the door off its hinges.

Kakashi was stunned that Jiraiya was at his front door. All of Kakashi's anger seemed to dissipate quite suddenly as he stared at the Sannin in surprise.

Jiraiya greeted Kakashi and stepped into Kakashi's apartment, "Yo!"

Jiraiya rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up. He glanced over the apartment looking for discarded clothes or anything that would hint that Sakura was with Kakashi. Jiraiya's mind started to work up many different senarios of the couple he caught kissing.

Kakashi was still trying to figure out why Jiraiya was at his apartment in the first place as he closed the door.

Kakashi noticed that Jiraiya's back was all wet then his eye's narrowed at the great Sannin, "Have you been sitting in a tree lately?"

Jiraiya clasped his hands behind his back trying to feign innocence, "No, why ever would I do that?"

Kakashi pointed to a tiny twig which was in the Jiraiya's hair.

"I slipped on a patch of ice." He lied as he picked the twig out of his hair.

"Then I take it you landed in a tree while somehow on your back?" Kakashi asked quirking an eyebrow.

Jiraiya smiled and nodded, "That's exactly right."

Kakashi was a little suspicious it sounded like something Jiraiya would do but the question was why was he here now?

"So why exactly did you come here?" Kakashi asked as he stared at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya smiled at Kakashi and scanned the room over again with his eyes when he spotted Sakura's high heels by the door, "Oh, just popped by to say hi."

Kakashi tried to shove the man out, "Well then, hi and good-bye."

"Are you entertaining company?" Jiraiya asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Kakashi knowingly.

Now Kakashi was certain this wasn't some passing by. Kakashi crossed his arms raising an eyebrow very much annoyed, "What if I am?"

Jiraiya had to pick his words more carefully now he noticed the way Kakashi was staring at him he might just find himself with a whole in his chest.

Jiraiya couldn't think of anything to say beyond, "Um..."

Kakashi glared at Jiraiya a few minutes more.

Jiraiya rushed over to the door and opened it, "Tell me all about it then, later!" Jiraiya closed the door and ran off into the night.

Kakashi sighed heavily and walked back to his room grumbling. He was thankful that Sakura was probably still in the bathroom hugging the toliet and didn't find out that Jiraiya was the one at the door. If she had heard the conversation especially that last part he was certain she would hate him.

He went into the bedroom then he preeceded to the bathroom and Sakura wasn't there. He looked over toward the bed she wasn't there either. He thought maybe she was playing a game and was in the closet. He yanked the closet doors open but she wasn't there.

Kakashi looked towards the window and noticed that the curtains were drawn shut and yet they were billowing inward.

Kakashi went to the window and found it open he looked out and there was no Sakura in sight. He closed the window and sat on his bed trying to figure out why she would up and leave on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura felt a little bit better as she got up from the tiled floor.

She walked back into the bed when she was certain she heard Jiraiya's voice through Kakashi's bedroom door.

Sakura was listening right at Kakashi's door and put her hand over her mouth.

The conversation was a bit muffled but from the bits and pieces she thought she heard it didn't want to be in Kakashi's apartment any more.

Sakura felt so humiliated she wanted to die.

Sakura quickly exited Kakashi's apartment by the window in his bedroom pulling the curtains closed behind her.

Sakura rushed to the only Sanctuary she knew Kakashi would never dare follow her to.

As soon as she entered the familiar doors of the hospital she was greeted by the brown haired receptionist Mao.

Mao looked confused as Sakura tried to catch her breathe, "I thought you were working in the morning?"

It was a simple statement and yet Sakura was still pissed off with Kakashi and needed to vent at someone. Sakura snapped at the receptionist, "Well, its midnight so it is morning you idiot!"

Mao was a shaken at Sakura's attitude.

Sakura felt bad for snapping at the girl she was new after all. Sakura immediately apologized, "I'm sorry Mao I didn't mean to snap at you. I think I had a bit of food poisoning earlier today or this morning or whatever."

Mao silently nodded.

"I'll be in the break room if you need me I have to change out of these clothes and I need a little bit of sleep."

Mao silently replied, "Alright then."

"Oh and Mao…." Sakura was going to say something about if Kakashi came in to make sure then she shook her head knowing that wouldn't happen unless hell happened to freeze over. "I'm sorry."

Sakura went to her office and grabbed a spare set of clothes from her desk and changed. Sakura didn't know what to do with the clothing Kakashi had given her. Personally she wanted to burned them hoping that Kakashi would sense it and get burned as well. Then she felt awful for thinking such thoughts. So she stuffed them in her desk drawer. She went to the break room and laid down on the uncomfortable scratchy brown couch trying to sleep.

It took a half-hour until Sakura finally fell asleep on the couch.


	9. Sakura's Confusion Cleared

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far!**

Chapter 9: Sakura's confusion cleared

Sakura woke up as sunlight was peeping through a curtain in the break room. She was still tired and the brown couch wasn't much help for sleeping. She groaned a bit and rolled over trying to avoid the sun's rays as she shut her eyes again and put her arm over her eyes.

Unfortunately Shizune walked in and disturbed Sakura, "Sakura, wake up I need your help."

Sakura sat up on the couch and stretched her arms out in front of her and yawned in an unconvincing voice she said, "I'm up. I'm up."

Shizune watched as Sakura got up from the couch and walk towards her. Shizune noticed that Sakura was still a bit groggy and she saw the dark circles under her eyes indicating she didn't get that much sleep.

"When did you get here Sakura?"

"Some time this morning."

"I'm guessing you still feel bad for causing that fight at the party last night huh?"

Sakura remembered everything that had happened last night. She was still a little upset with Kakashi.

"Something like that." Sakura said in an annoyed manner.

"Although, I really don't understand why you two got into the fight in the first place."

Sakura was surprised she thought it was quite obvious over what the fight was about.

Shizune sighed heavily and closed her eyes as if trying to block it out as she shook her head, "Oh, well it's none of my business any way and don't think I want to know."

Sakura smiled at Shizune. "She's so transparent." She thought to herself.

Sakura put a hand on Shizune's shoulder and gently squeezed as she lied, "It was just a silly bet we had going and she cheated."

Shizune felt Sakura's hand squeeze her shoulder even tighter and knew not to ask any more questions least she get her arm pulled out of her socket.

Shizune smiled back, "You ready to start the day?"

Sakura gave a half-hearted, "Oh, sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was so damn tired there were so many things to do that day in the hospital. She sighed heavily as she walked to her office with a ton folders in her arms stacked up to her chin.

She carefully managed to open her door while juggling the papers in her hand. As soon as she was in her office she closed the door with her foot.

Sakura heard something whiz past her head and she dropped all the files getting in a stance ready to fight.

She looked up to see a kunai lodged in her office door with some mistletoe hanging down from the handle on a string. Then she looked for whoever was the asswhole that threw the damn thing at her.

Hell must have definitely must have frozen over some time this morning.

Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Kakashi standing in her window then narrowed.

Kakashi jumped down to the floor and gave her a happy eye crease. Kakashi dodged the first kunai. He opened his eye just in time as she flung a kunai at him and see that Sakura had another one in her hand ready to throw.

Sakura shouted at him in frustration and gripped the kunai in her hand tighter, "You bastard how dare come here!"

Kakashi looked thoroughly confused as he asked, "What did I do?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she yelled in outrage, "What did you do? That's all you can say to me 'What did I do?'"

"Yeah what did I do?"

Sakura gave a growl of frustration and flung the second kunai at his head.

Kakashi dodged the second kunai and moved quickly before Sakura could reach for another kunai.

Kakashi pinned her arms to her side and held her to the wall and demanded, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sakura tried to kick him in her frustration, "You bastard!"

"Would you tell me why you're so mad with me?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him, "I heard what you said last night."

Kakashi sighed heavily he said a lot of things last night he just couldn't recall what he said to piss her off and make her run away.

Sakura saw Kakashi's confused look she decided to refresh his memory, "Do you and Jiraiya get your kicks that way? You do your business and he watches? Am I a pawn in your little perverted game?"

Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

Sakura brought chakra to her arms and over powered Kakashi and punched him in the gut.

Kakashi landed on his back on the floor with the papers spread out beneath him.

"I can't believe, I actually…argh." Sakura looked down at Kakashi, "I hate you!"

As soon as Sakura said the words, 'I hate you.' She desperately wanted to take it back. She felt bad for hitting him so hard but 'damn it' he had it coming.

Kakashi looked at Sakura as he tried to catch his breathe.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably at Kakashi's gaze.

Kakashi managed to pull himself up and stood before Sakura and said quietly, "Do you want to hear what I have to say?"

Sakura flinched and looked down at the floor, "If you think it will help."

"For the record I didn't tell Jiraiya one damn thing."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and stared into his eye as she crossed her arms, "Not from what I heard."

Kakashi slammed both of his hands on the door by the side of Sakura's face pining her to place Sakura moved back in shock and bumped against the door as Kakashi looked her directly in the eyes, "Shut up and listen to what I have to say Sakura!"

Sakura shut her mouth and stared back at him waiting for what he was going to say next. Her heart was beating hard against her chest as she tried to focus on what he was saying.

"I don't know where you got this whole idea from Sakura but I'm telling you right now I would never do something like that."

Sakura looked away from his face. She knew Kakashi was telling her the truth. She felt like a complete idiot for letting her imagination run away on her.

"I would also like to know what you can't believe." Kakashi said as he grabbed her chin with his right hand and forced her to look at him.

"It was nothing." She lied.

Kakashi leaned his head down closer and studied Sakura in a scrutinizing manner he heard her breathing hitch momentarily, "Are you sure it was nothing?"

Sakura could feel the heat of his body radiating through his clothes. Then there was that close stare he was giving her which wasn't helping she didn't know what to say.

Sakura moved her left hand and slapped his hand that was holding her chin gently away and put her head in the crook of Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi felt her body shudder slightly.

This was just too much for Sakura right now. She had dealt with love before and every time she admitted it to the one she loved it was never returned. Sasuke was the first man she loved and it broke her heart. She didn't want to deal with that again it was too painful the first time.

Sakura knew Kakashi wasn't like that but then again she could be wrong.

Sakura tried to hold back the tears in her eyes as she lied in a hushed voice, "It was nothing Kakashi."

Kakashi felt something damp against his neck, Kakashi tried to pull back from her so he could get a look at her face.

Sakura put her arms around Kakashi's waist thinking that he was angry with her, "Don't be angry with me." She said in a whisper and her whole body shuddered again at the thought of Kakashi hating her and leaving her.

Kakashi was a little confused but he answered her anyway, "I'm not angry with you."

Sakura was relieved that Kakashi wasn't angry with her.

Kakashi felt Sakura relax a bit in his arms.

"Damn it." Sakura muttered as she closed her eyes her heart beat harder in her chest. Why did Kakashi have to be understanding?

Kakashi pulled back and lifted Sakura's chin, "What's wrong." Kakashi was surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears.

Sakura gave a half-hearted smile, "It's nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Something's in my eye."

Kakashi leaned his head closer to Sakura smiling beneath his mask. He tilted his head and putting his lips closer to hers.

"I don't see anything." Kakashi said in a low voice.

Sakura breathing hitched even more and she licked her lips in anticipation for what was coming next.

Kakashi smiled, "You know we are standing under the mistletoe."

Sakura smiled back as she agreed, "Yes we are."

Kakashi pressed his lips against Sakura's lightly. Sakura closed her eyes and held onto Kakashi tighter.

Kakashi pulled back and smiled.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled back at Kakashi, "I should really clean up the papers."

Kakashi put a hand to her hair and twirled it gently with his index finger, "Yeah you probably should." He leaned his head down towards her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura I can't resist myself."

Kakashi felt Sakura shiver slightly in his arms as he kissed her neck.

Sakura started breathing harder as she leaned her neck to side so he would have better access. Sakura gasped as he nipped her neck holding him tighter in her arms.

Kakashi liked Sakura's gasp and he nipped her neck again. Kakashi's hands explored the rest of her body.

Sakura was caught up in the feeling of what Kakashi was doing that the words just slipped from her mouth.

"I love you." She whispered.

Kakashi's eye snapped open as he stepped back from Sakura staring at her.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	10. Kakashi's realization

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far!**

Chapter 10: Kakashi's realization

Kakashi couldn't believe what Sakura had just said. Kakashi knew he wanted Sakura in a sexual way but love, he wasn't really sure.

Love was the one thing he tried to stay away from it was a form of attachment something that could get in the way.

He cared about Sakura deeply as a comrade and a trusted friend.

Not as a lover. Even thought he did scold himself as this thought came across his mind considering the night before he was willing to get in her pants.

But not on a romantic level! He thought to himself.

Sakura was still waiting for Kakashi to say something to ease the silence that seemed to be eternal.

Sakura looked at Kakashi it seemed as thought she had told him a new Icha Icha series had come out while he was absent and she had the last copy available.

Kakashi felt a cold wind chilling his back and he found his means of escape.

Finally Kakashi broke the silence as he quickly spoke, "Do you think its cold in here? I think its cold in here. I think I'll go and shut the window, now."

Sakura knew exactly what he was doing he was trying to avoid her.

Sakura grabbed his arm as he was in half walk/run to get to the window.

"Kakashi," Sakura said in a soft voice as she looked down at the papers that were scattered on the floor of her office, "Won't you help me pick up the papers?"

Kakashi had to think of an excuse and quick, "I… um… need to um…"

Shit he couldn't think of anything. He sighed in resignation, "Yeah, sure."

Sakura gripped Kakashi's arm tighter. She wondered if he just said that so she would let go so he could vanish on her.

Sakura wasn't focused enough to control her anger she was still tired and hadn't had enough sleep the night before. She did have enough self control not to pull his arm out of his socket though.

"I don't get it Kakashi." Sakura practically hissed at him, "I don't get it at all." She was pretty sure there was going to be a good sized bruise of a handprint mark on Kakashi's arm if he ever got out of the building alive.

Kakashi felt Sakura practically trying to rip his arm out of joint as he asked her, "What don't you get Sakura?"

"You look at me with that look in your eye. Then you show me your face."

"What look in my eye?"

"Shut up! I'm talking now!" She bellowed at him.

Kakashi grimaced at the tone in her voice and the ringing in his ears.

"You kiss me then you want to… to… have sex with me." Sakura pulled even harder on Kakashi's arm hearing him ground out a 'Damn it' at the pain being administered.

"Then decide to show up here, trying to make amends. Then turn into a blubbering idiot when I tell you 'I love you'." She was even more upset after thinking about everything out in her mind, "I mean seriously Kakashi, what the hell!"

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura…"

Sakura knew she was walking further out into a dangerous zone as she spat out, "You coward."

Kakashi had been called many things through out his lifetime. He had been called lazy, bastard, worthless, and useless the list went on. All of them he let roll off his back. The one word he never put up with was 'Coward'.

Then again he could see her reasoning behind it. He was being a coward in her eyes. If he had been in her position he would probably think the same damn thing.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry."

Sakura's grip loosened. She couldn't believe she was getting an apology from him. She was expecting him to whirl around on her and take her down a notch.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, she was positive she had heard him wrong.

"You're right." Kakashi said as he turned to face her.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She was just surprised that she was actually right in her assessment on the copy ninja.

"Sakura I…" Kakashi brushed his hand lightly over her hair and let his hand fall back to his side.

Sakura looked at him as he stood silently before her staring down at the ground.

Sakura spoke up as she gripped her hands together in fists as she said quietly, "I thought you felt the same."

Sakura felt like an idiot as she stood there. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes once more.

Sakura's voice trembled slightly as she said, "You should go."

Kakashi looked up from the floor.

Sakura felt the tears coming down her face. She lowered her head so he wouldn't see.

"Sakura you are very precious to me and I don't like seeing you cry." Kakashi put his hand on her cheek brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Go to hell." She grumbled at him.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and pulled Sakura closer to him.

Kakashi kissed her and then rested his fore head against hers as he shut his eye, "I really care for you Sakura. Really I do."

Sakura's voice was soft but Kakashi could still hear the hurt in her voice, "But not enough to love me, right?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then how do you feel about me?"

"Sakura…"

Sakura pushed him back and stared into his face.

Kakashi opened his eye and looked at Sakura. He snorted a little bit trying to hide his laugh and smiled widely at her. He put his hand up to his mouth as he started to shake with laughter.

Sakura stomped her foot against the ground, "This is a serious question Kakashi!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you have leaf symbol in-printed on your forehead."

"What?" Sakura reached up and could feel the indent on her forehead indicating that he was telling her the truth. Sakura tried as hard as she could to keep from smiling and laughing herself.

Sakura started to laugh along with Kakashi.

"I like being around Sakura." He thought to himself.

In fact he felt he could drop his guard around Sakura. She was a comfortable person to be around. She probably understood him better than anyone else.

It hit Kakashi like a load of bricks. He was in love with Sakura.

Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's cheek as she was laughing.

Sakura calmed down a bit only chuckling slightly as she looked at Kakashi.

"Yes."

Sakura was confused as she looked at him, "Yes, what?"

"I'm in love with you." Kakashi pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him when he pulled back, "You're not just saying that just so you can have sex? Are you?"

Kakashi sighed, "Do you think I'm that one dimensional, Sakura?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly, "No, I guess not."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Sakura put her arms around Kakashi's neck, "Well, were both in love with one another. So, now what do we do?"

Kakashi was about to answer when a knock sounded on Sakura's door.

"Sakura is everything okay in there?" Shizune's voice was heard through the door.

"Yes just fine!" Sakura called back.

Shizune grabbed the door knob and tried to enter but something was blocking the door.

"Sakura it's just that the ceiling shook a few moments ago. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Damn it." Sakura cursed under her breath. She didn't mean to stomp that hard. Kakashi chuckled softly at Sakura's obvious frustration. "Shut up!" she grumbled at him.

"Sakura, why can't I open your door?"

Kakashi leaned down and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Want to make it interesting?"

Sakura glared back at him hearing the perverse sound in his voice as she whispered back in a way she was hoping was threatening, "No!"

Kakashi yelled out, "Shizune, Sakura's just giving me a physical exam."

Sakura growled at the copy ninja trying to keep her smile hidden, "You bastard!"

Shizune was surprised to hear Kakashi's voice through the door, "Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Getting physical."

"You mean a physical exam."

"Is that what they call it now?"

Sakura was trying hard not to laugh she knew Kakashi was speaking in sexual innuendos and Shizune wasn't getting it.

"Well then Sakura make sure it's a thorough report."

Sakura put a hand over Kakashi's mouth and bit down as hard as she could on her lip.

As soon as they heard Shizune leave they both broke out into uninhibited laughter.

When they finally calmed down from there laughing Sakura looked down at the floor and sighed heavily, "I have a lot of paper work to do."

Kakashi cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again.

Sakura felt the slide of Kakashi's mouth against hers. She ran a hand through his soft hair as she still had her arms around his neck.

Kakashi deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue to her lips which she parted willingly.

Kakashi moved his hands down her neck and she shivered slightly. He put his hands on her shoulders anchoring Sakura to the spot.

Sakura felt her whole body catching on fire.

Kakashi moved one his hands down and squeezed her breast causing Sakura to gasp and shudder at the new sensation wracking her body.

"Sakura!" shouted Shizune from outside the door.

Kakashi pulled back from Sakura and muttered a frustrated, "Damn it."

"What the hell is going on in there? What did Kakashi mean by that remark?"

It seemed Shizune finally caught on to Kakashi's meaning.

"I'll come by your apartment later then Sakura." Kakashi said as he performed a hand sign and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura opened the door for Shizune.

**Please keep reviewing!**


End file.
